Viñetas Letra K2
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Serie de historias añadidas y autoconclusivas que completan Viñetas LetraK. Argumentos serios con golpes de humor centradas en los Zentraedi que sobrevivieron y especialmente en Khyron, Azonia y sus tropas.RR


Fanfic de Robotech/Macross por Ameban. Todos los derechos están reservados a la gente de "Harmony Gold-LTD", Estudios "Nue", Mikimoto, Noboru Ishiguro, etc...

Esto es solo desvaríos de una fan para pasar el rato. Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Este no es un fic continuado propiamente dicho, ni tampoco una versión alternativa de "Viñetas Letra-K", sino que son historias cortas ambientadas en "Viñetas-K" o en la propia serie sobre escenas que me gustaría haber relatado pero que no escribí. Estas historias no tienen continuidad entre sí sino que son independientes, así que no es necesario leer seguidos los capítulos de la historia, o incluso haberse leído el fic principal. Se puede tomar como unos drabbles muyyyyy largos.

_**ADVERTENCIA**: este fic contendrá situaciones duras y subidas de tono más allá de ciertos gustos._

* * *

**Viñetas, Letra-K2**

**Capítulo: 1-Discusión**.

-¡**N**o puedo creerlo!- exclamó Azonia dejándose caer sobre el sillón del puente de mando principal de su Queadol, -¡Ese... ese...- buscó la palabra- ... imbécil ha estado a punto de arruinar la misión con ese ataque!-ocultó la cara en las manos, -¡Ha puesto en peligro la misión!... ¡Mi misión casi se arruina por su culpa!-

-Señora...- intervino Yaita, su tímida y taimada _domillian_ de largo cabello rojo, como era lo habitual entre los de su clase.- La fortaleza de Zor ha quedado intacta a pesar del último ataque de la división Bottoru. Todavía existe la posibilidad de recuperarla sin daños.-

Azonia levantó la vista y miró a los ojos rasgados de su asistente; comprendía que Yaita intentaba tranquilizarla y hacerle ver el lado bueno del problema, que todavía existía una posibilidad, pero aún así lo encontraba insuficiente.

-Lo sé.- contestó con un suspiro, - Pero¿y qué será lo próximo?... Sabía que ese comandante era conflictivo, que incluso Breetai tuvo problemas en que le obedeciera...- se pasó la mano por sus cortos cabellos rizos-... Pero si yo estoy sustituyendo a Breetai en esta misión ¡es porque Dolza consideró que yo era más capaz que él y que podría hacerme cargo de todo!-exclamó en un tono cercano a la impotencia.

Kazziana, su segunda oficial, miró a su señora con una mezcla de comprensión y de recelo; aquella meltran de gran estatura, superior incluso a la de su señora, comprendía que Azonia –comandante de los temibles Quadronnos- quería lograr un éxito sobre el gran Breetai con esa misión donde el general de rostro marcado había fracasado. Pero aunque comprendía el sentir de su señora, tampoco podía ponerse enteramente de su parte.

-Lo que más temo ahora es que vuelva a hacer algo parecido y entonces la misión sea un completo fracaso.-musitó Azonia, -Entonces sí que se podría arruinar toda la misión.-

-Señora, le sugiero en ese caso que le mantengamos vigilado de forma más estrecha- contestó Yaita en tono complaciente.

Laplamiz volvió a suspirar y siguió con su tonada particular.

-Es que... es como si realmente ese tipo disfrutara sacándome de mis casillas y desobedeciéndome...-

-En cualquier caso, es necesario encontrar una forma de controlarle.-contestó Kazziana, ignorando lo que su líder había anunciado; iba a sugerir algo más, pero Yaita se le adelantó.

-Podríamos recurrir a la sargento Marla Stenik. Ella es la más indicada para un caso como este.-

Kazziana, desde su gran altura, dirigió una mirada de rechazo hacia Yaita que la consejera pareció ignorar deliberadamente; no le gustaba tener que recurrir a alguien como la sargento Stenik para una misión como esa, de hecho, no le gustaba tener que recurrir a métodos no del todo limpios para conseguir sus objetivos. Afortunadamente, su señora pensó igual:

-No.- contestó con gravedad, -Prefiero confiarle a Marla alguna misión relacionada con la fortaleza de Zor antes que para controlar a ese cabezota. No quiero que el comandante Bottoru llegue a descubrir que he obrado en su contra con métodos improcedentes... Conociéndole, eso podría volverse muy en nuestra contra.-

-Entiendo.-dijo finalmente Yaita tras una pausa al comprender que Azonia no quería poner su reputación en peligro si recurría a alguien como Stenik en contra de Khyron.- Pero¿cómo lo haremos entonces?- preguntó.

-Prefiero seguir confiándole esta misión a Miriya.-sonrió Azonia por primera vez desde que las tres se reunieron en el puente de mando.

-¿Por qué?- exclamó Kazzianna sin comprender.

-Porque si hay realmente alguien capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Khyron, esa es Miriya.-

* * *

**U**n rato después, cuando todos los informes ya fueron presentados y evaluados, Azonia se quedó a solas con su asistente para su presentación al alto mando, mientras Kazzianna abandonaba el puente y volvía a su puesto. A la Hesh no le agradaba la idea de que Yaita fuera la única que estuviera presente en la redacción de su informe y que ella no participara, pero sí sabía del buen criterio de Laplamiz a la hora de tomar decisiones, así que por ahora no temía que aquella situación se descontrolara. 

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer al AS de los Quadronno, Mirrilla, que venía hacia ella, posiblemente para entrevistarse con Azonia. Mirrilla traía una expresión seria en sus ojos verdes, pero se dulcificó al reconocer a su compañera oficial, pese a que el protocolo mandaba que ambas se saludaran llevándose la mano al pecho.

-_Par Dessu_, Miriya...- exclamó Kazzianna, -¿Ya acabaste?-

-_Sa_.-contestó ella con tono grave.- Ya tengo todos los informes sobre la operación de rescate del escuadrón Bottoru que atacó a la fortaleza de Zor. Iba a presentárselos a nuestra comandante.-suspiró, -Afortunadamente todas las bajas fueron para ese imbécil y su batallón, nosotras no hemos sufrido ninguna pérdida importante.-

-En ese caso...- comenzó a decir Kazzianna, -…tal vez sería mejor que esperaras un poco antes de hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Miriya sorprendida por esa falta al procedimiento.

-Porque, la verdad, nuestra comandante está muy afectada... Furiosa, diría yo.-contestó la meltran que superaba la altura de Miriya en casi dos cabezas, -Pese al fracaso de Khyron, ella teme que esto se vuelva a repetir y la misión acabe por convertirse en un caos. La verdad es que pocas veces la he visto tan... alterada.-

Miriya bajó la mirada con gesto de preocupación, y murmuró,

-_Esekes_... Iré a verla más tarde.- levantó la vista hasta poder mirar a los ojos oscuros de aquella meltran tan alta.- La verdad es que lo entiendo. Khyron es un completo _negrente_ que cree que está por encima de los Quadronno y que él mismo puedo conseguir la misión... y lo único que está haciendo es empeorar las cosas actuando sin ningún control. No me sorprende que Azonia esté tan alterada como dices.-

-Ella cuenta contigo para solucionar esto.- añadió Kazziana con un gesto significativo.

-Realmente lo deseo.- contestó la bella meltran de larga cabellera esmeralda, - También me he cansado de las impertinencias de ese comandante y de lo furiosa que está siempre Azonia por su culpa.- suspiró, algo que parecía raro en ella ya que Miriya parecía siempre sobre segura de todo lo que hacía, -_Dants_... iré a verla más tarde.-

Kazziana asintió con una sonrisa y al poco, Mirilla se marchó por donde había venido, dejando así claro que por ahora no daría más preocupaciones a su señora.

Lo que Kazziana no sabía era que Miriya había pensado en tomar cartas en el asunto por su cuenta.

**M**irilla estaba muy unida a su señora. Aunque entre los Zentraedi (las Meltrandi inclusive) era un término desconocido, para la que era considerada como la mejor piloto de combate Zentraedi, Azonia era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor o una madre que había tenido. Bajo esa apariencia de protocolo militar, había una relación estrecha de confianza y amistad donde Azonia ejercía de guía y mentora de Mirilla mientras que esta le brindaba su apoyo y el éxito de las misiones. En realidad no era ningún secreto dentro de la flota meltrandi, en incluso entre la de los propios Zentrandi, que la bella meltran de cabellos esmeraldas era la favorita de la líder del cuerpo de elite Quadronno.

Era por eso que Mirilla no toleraba que su mentora fuera insultada o, como ocurría en este caso, que lo estuviera pasando tan mal por culpa de un elemento indisciplinado como era el líder de la 7ª división Bottoru. Y no solo eso: Mirilla guardaba un rencor especial hacia Khyron; pese a que nunca se habían encontrado cara a cara personalmente, solo en el campo de batalla y siempre a través de una pantalla de comunicaciones, el As meltrandi tenía una profunda antipatía por ese Kravshera de piel lavanda y lleno de impertinencia que tenía una edad similar a la suya propia. Mirilla no sabría decir exactamente por qué era así; no había un hecho clave que hubiese desencadenado su aversión hacia Khyron, sino más bien multitud de pequeños detalles. A ojos de la meltran, Khyron solo era un tipo impertinente que pretendía salirse siempre con la suya a base de obrar con evidente egoísmo y ansias de protagonismo… y que encima, siempre lograba salir airoso de los problemas que causaba pese a sus múltiples faltas. Eso era evidente después de que ambos hubiesen coincidido en la operación Mona, en donde si bien se logró la victoria final gracias a Khyron, también se perdieron dos divisiones completas de los Jiabao Zeltrandi por culpa de ese loco que, después de aquello y según supo, los zeltrandi comenzaron a llamar "El Traidor". Mirilla se había quedado estupefacta por los actos de Khyron, no podía creerse que la operación Mona hubiese acabado de semejante forma, y eso era algo que la molestaba sobremanera.

Pero lo que realmente la incomodaba más que ninguna otra cosa era la reacción de su señora: parecía que Azonia se ponía nerviosa con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Khyron.

Y eso, después de lo que había pasado, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Mirilla sabía que lo que iba a hacer era totalmente antirreglamentario; las meltran no podían mantener conversaciones privadas del tipo que fuera con los zeltran bajo ninguna circunstancia, la única salvedad solo ocurría cuando era una oficial meltran de alto rango se podía abrir un canal de comunicaciones con un zeltran y siempre por motivos de trabajo. Era por eso que cuando Mirilla se dirigió a sus aposentos privados y mandó la señal para abrir un canal privado con el despacho de Khyron, tuvo que contener la respiración ante la expectativa de tener que hablar con un zeltran por el que sentía evidente desprecio, y también por saber que semejante acción podría valerle una importante mancha en su inmaculado expediente. Khyron podría aprovecharse de la situación y denunciar a Mirilla… o bien podría quedarse callado y limitarse a responder a su llamada para no verse él involucrado también.

Mirilla solo podía esperar que Khyron respondiera a su llamada por el canal privado y no utilizara este hecho en su contra.

Y sorprendentemente, así ocurrió.

De repente, una ventana bidimensional se dibujó frente a ella revelando a un zeltran de perfil romano, cabellos azul acerado y tez lavanda cuyo rostro se veía enmarcado por una ostentosa gola de color caqui, y que le miraba con un gesto de sorpresa y aversión.

Al menos estaba claro que Khyron estaba sorprendido por encontrarse con Mirilla al otro lado de la pantalla…

* * *

** S**i Azonia estaba alterada y furiosa por todo lo que había pasado, pero hasta cierto punto, aliviada de cómo había acabado el incidente, Khyron estaba completamente iracundo. Su ataque, planeado de forma que pudiera eludir el cerco al que Azonia le tenía sometido y poder tomar el SDF-1 a costa de barrer Micronianos, había acabado no solo con la retirada... sino que además, su nave capitana, el Queadol Magdomilla que comandaba, se había quedado mocha después de perder su sección delantera en su última embestida frontal contra el SDF-1. Solo él y el escuadrón que le acompañó durante el ataque (que había sufrido las bajas habituales en estos casos) había salido indemne... pero todos los que estaban a bordo de la sección frontal del Queadol habían perecido en un ataque que había resultado totalmente improductivo y además, había ocasionado que su credibilidad de cara a Azonia (y posteriormente al alto mando) hubiese alcanzado niveles vergonzosos. Es más, incluso después de semejante fallo, la credibilidad que él tenía de cara a sus hombres, podía verse muy mermada… Y ese era un lujo que el líder Bottoru no podía permitirse.

Khyron estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera sus más allegados se atrevían a cruzarse con él; Grell le había dejado a solas dentro de su despacho principal mientras su comandante (o jefe, como él prefería que le llamaran), ya vestido con su uniforme color borgoña reglamentario, se desahogaba gritando y sacudiendo patadas con lo que fuera. Grell sabía que él podía estar junto a su jefe en la mayoría de los casos... pero que igualmente había ocasiones en las que era mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara lo suficiente, y esa era una de ellas. Lo cierto es que el primer oficial también estaba furioso por cómo había acabado la incursión, y también había temido por el destino de Gerao (quien afortunadamente se había librado tanto de la ira de Khyron como del contraataque Microniano), pero tampoco podía hacer nada, solo asesorar a Khyron cuando este se hubiese tranquilizado.

Afortunadamente, los ataques de ira de Khyron se iban con la misma facilidad con la que venían.

Sin embargo, Khyron también estaba preocupado por algo más. Había pensado que podría conseguir la victoria final si le dejaban actuar por su cuenta barriendo a los VT's micronianos en primer lugar, y luego tomando el SDF-1 al abordaje; sino que además de eso se había confirmado un problema adicional sobre algo que los informes de previos combates ya habían señalado: había un piloto de combate microniano especialmente dotado para el combate que causaba pérdidas entre sus tropas con una facilidad pasmosa, y que durante este último asalto había ocasionado numerosas bajas entre sus tropas. Que Khyron recordara, no se había enfrentado a ninguno de esos VT que fuese especialmente duro de combatir, el único caso reseñable que podía recordar era el de un novato que se le enfrentó defendiéndose como un gato panza-arriba durante su primera incursión sorpresa en el espacio. Pero ese novato habría acabado derrotando si no fuera porque Breetai (¡otra vez!) le había interrumpido. ¿Quién era ese "as"? Ni idea, por ahora no tenía rostro conocido... pero sí podía acabar convirtiéndose en un problema.

En cualquier caso, con o sin "as" microniano, ya había visto el resultado de su ataque y su estrepitoso fracaso en una maniobra que él había calculado como victoriosa. Eso era lo que más le avergonzaba y dolía: había perdido su credibilidad enfrente de Azonia y de esa engreída de su preferida que era Mirilla Parino 0636.

Era por eso que ahora Khyron esperaba que en cualquier momento se abriera un canal en donde apareciera Azonia exigiéndole explicaciones por haberla desobedecido y por su fracaso. Y eso era lo que más le irritaba; hasta que ella no se comunicara con él, no tendría la posibilidad de tranquilizarse por completo.

Era la misma situación que alguien que espera conteniendo el aliento a recibir una bronca por parte de un superior.

Finalmente ese momento llegó cuando en su despacho privado recibió la señal acústica de una comunicación a través de un canal cerrado.

-¡Cht¡ya la tenemos aquí!-gruñó, y apretó el botón que permitía que la pantalla bidimensional de la transmisión se abriera en medio de la habitación del despacho.

El marco iluminado de la pantalla trazó un rectángulo en el aire, e inmediatamente apareció la imagen de una meltran en ella; una que resultó se de gran belleza, con grandes ojos verdes y larga cabellera esmeralda vestida con el acostumbrado uniforme meltrandi de color violeta (en esta ocasión ribeteado en rojo, lo que demostraba su alto rango) que le miraba seriamente.

-¿Mirilla…?- exclamó Khyron con sorpresa al reconocer a la favorita de Azonia, -¿Qué haces tú comunicándote conmigo a través de una línea privada?-

Incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido de que una meltran, por muy alto rango que tuviera dentro de las meltrandi, se atreviera a comunicarse en privado con un Zeltran. Ni siquiera el propio Khyron, quien acostumbraba a saltarse las normas con frecuencia, se había atrevido a tanto; la sola idea de tener una conversación privada con una meltran solo porque sí, le resultaba… inquietante.

Y lo peor era que Mirilla tampoco parecía alterada por ello.

-_Zanto_,_Kemma_ Khyron Kravshera.- le saludó esta, -Ya veo que estás bien después de tu lamentable ataque, comandante.-

Khyron olvidó con rapidez su sorpresa de verse hablando con una meltran por un canal privado y levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos negros en los de ella para enfrentarla. Podría ser que Mirilla fuera una meltran, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que esa engreída se burlara de él solo porque ella era la predilecta de Azonia y pudiera permitirse el lujo de comunicara con él en calidad de su enviada o por orden de ella; pero él recelo mutuo que ambos se profesaban desmentía esa idea.

Y si realmente Mirilla había sido tan osada como para mantener una comunicación privada con Khyron (tanto si era por su cuenta o por órdenes de Azonia), no iba a tolerar que esa que se consideraba como la mejor piloto de las fuerzas Zentraedi se riera a su costa.

-¿Me has llamado por orden de Azonia o solo para burlarte de mí?-resopló sin rodeos el zeltran de piel lavanda sabiendo ya cuáles eran las intenciones de la así llamada "As Mirilla".

-Eso no importa. –contestó Mirilla desde la ventana de comunicaciones, -Tu intervención ha sido tan lamentable que no creo que ni merezca la pena mandarte a un consejo de guerra para juzgar tu caso.-

-¿¡Cómo1?-exclamó Khyron, furioso por el desparpajo con que ella le había insultado.

-Sabiendo que esas no eran las órdenes que tenemos, y que tú solo no podrías enfrentarte a algo como la fortaleza Zor con esas tácticas tuyas, no entiendo cómo has podido hacer para perder toda la sección delantera de tu crucero insignia de esa forma. Eso no son tácticas de combate válidas,_T'sen-mot_.-

-¡Maldita!- exclamó Khyron volviéndose hacia ella furiosamente por el insulto recibido, -¿Qué derecho tienes tú de sermonearme de esa manera¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis tácticas de combate de esa forma?-replicó apuntándola con el dedo, ofendido por cómo ella le había insultado. Y realmente era lo que pretendía; Mirilla no tenía rango suficiente como para increpar por su fracaso al comandante de otro batallón; en todo caso, eso era incumbencia de Azonia, no del As Quadronno.

Pero Mirilla actuó como si la recriminación de Khyron no tuviera nada que ver con ella; el As Meltrandi realmente estaba disfrutando de ver a ese zeltran engreído y arrogante tan fuera de sus casillas, y continuó presionándole.

-¿Derecho? Solo estoy diciendo que después de lo que ha pasado, deberías estar avergonzado de llamarte guerrero Zentraedi.-apostilló ella, dando a entender que no pretendía recriminarle como su superior, sino que la opinión de que Khyron era un _T'sen-mot_era lo que todo el mundo estaría pensando de él.

Khyron se dio cuenta que aquello no era una recriminación por parte de Azonia, sino que Mirilla le estaba agrediendo personalmente desde la distancia segura que significaba estar al otro lado de la pantalla y que ella fuera una Meltran, y no un zeltran.

-No hables de esa forma tan arrogante.- ladró.- Tú apareciste en el campo de batalla justo cuando yo y mis tropas ya habíamos hecho todo el trabajo.-

Al igual que Mirilla hacía, Khyron trató de agredir el orgullo de la Quadronno; sin embargo, Mirilla lo ignoró y le dirigió una mirada petulante desde su posición.

-¿Ah, si? No olvides que ahora mismo lo único que podrías hacer es callarte porque después de tu fracaso fuimos nosotras las que os salvamos del océano del planeta Microniano.-replicó ella con un gesto significativo, resaltando más así el fracaso que Khyron había tenido.

Mirilla lo tenía claro: para meter a Khyron en vereda, no había que hostigarle con órdenes y protocolo, como había hecho Azonia hasta ahora, sino que había que herirle en su orgullo para que agachara la cabeza y no se atreviera a tomar más acciones por su cuenta. Mirilla se sentía orgullosa de cómo estaba manejando a Khyron, a primera vista mejor que como lo había hecho Azonia hasta ahora.

El líder Bottoru, viéndose más agredido, recordó algo más y volvió a girarse hacia ella furiosamente para contraatacar. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de decirle claramente lo que siempre había pensado de ella y que a su juicio nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a decirle. Por fin tenía una oportunidad clara de demostrar a Mirilla la verdad.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó para conseguir la palabra, -¡Hablas así porque nunca antes te has enfrentado a un buen oponente y te crees especial!.. Pero escucha bien lo que voy a decirte…- añadió levantando el índice para dar énfasis a sus palabras, - Sé por experiencia que entre los Micronianos del SDF-1 existe un auténtico As contra el que tú no podrías vencer.-

Ante semejante declaración, Mirilla le miró con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que Khyron fuera a reconocer que entre los Micronianos hubiese alguien capaz de asustarle. Pero lo disimuló hábilmente aparentando curiosidad.

-Así que hay un As Microniano a bordo de la nave de Zor…- exclamó la joven de grandes ojos verdes, - Interesante…-

Khyron la miró expectante, sabiendo que había conseguido llevar a Mirilla a su terreno. Él no sabía seguro cuán bueno sería ese "as" Microniano, pero sí que sería algo digno de verse cómo la "As Mirilla" era derrotada estrepitosamente delante de todos, incluyendo delante de la propia Azonia, quien se vería obligada a reconocer que ni Mirilla era tan buena, ni que él era un inútil que no sabía cómo lograr una victoria.

-Pero aunque haya un "as" entre los Micronianos.- añadió Mirilla, -Tu desobediencia no está justificada.-

-Lo estarán cuando la flota Zentraedi haya logado otra _gadras o gants_ gracias a mí.-contestó Khyron volviendo a sentirse dueño de la situación.

-Eso lo veremos.-contestó Mirilla, y sin mediar otra palabra más, cerró el canal de comunicación con el comandante Bottoru.

Khyron vio cómo la ventana bidimensional de comunicaciones se cerraba delante de él, y luego sonrió para sí. Sabía que Mirilla no podría permitirse el lujo de ver su imagen manchada, aunque solo fuera ante él, y haría lo posible por demostrarle a la engreída Meltran que él estaba equivocado. Al igual que ella había pensado de él sin que lo supiera, ahora Khyron sonreía por saber algo que él no sabía que la propia Mirilla había pensado sobre él justo unos momentos antes, que la mejor forma de controlar a la Meltran era manejando su orgullo.

Y eso hizo que su anterior enfado se esfumara, haciéndole recuperar el humor.

-Grell, -dijo abriendo un canal de voz solo con su primer oficial, - Preparara un plan de observación sobre los movimientos de la fortaleza de Zor sobre el planeta Microniano.-ordenó con una sonrisa.- Especialmente los de sus unidades de combate.-

Pese a no ver su expresión, la voz de sorpresa de Grell se hizo notar desde el altavoz.

-Como ordene, jefe.-contestó.

* * *

** C**uando Mirilla hubo terminado de hablar con Khyron, se quedó un rato a solas, pensativa, mirando al vacío. Ella había intentado humillar a Khyron para así poder controlarle y que no diera más problemas a su señora Azonia, y estaba segura que en gran parte lo había conseguido. Pese a que siempre había tratado con él de forma esporádica y a través de una ventana de comunicaciones, nunca de forma personal, Mirilla tenía cierta idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de Khyron; así que había imaginado que resaltando sus fracasos, Khyron se vería obligado a no atreverse a actuar movido por su exagerada confianza en si mismo. Y en cierto modo parecía estar segura de que lo había hecho.

Pero lo que Khyron la había dicho la había dejado… intranquila.

Los Zentraedi no mentían, solo ocultaban la verdad, así que de ninguna forma podría ser que Khyron simplemente le hubiese dicho lo del "as" Microniano para que ella dejara de insultarle y se interesara por ese supuesto "gran rival", sino que estaba diciendo la verdad. Si Khyron le había confesado que había un auténtico piloto de combate entre los Micronianos es porque realmente lo había; otra cosa es que Khyron realmente estuviese siendo exagerado… Podría ser que Khyron tuviese un rango mayor al de ella, comandando su propio batallón, mientras que Mirilla era solo la capitana de una unidad de elite; pero la meltran de ojos verdes estaba segura que Khyron reconocía, aunque solo fuera interiormente, que ella era superior a él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que muy posiblemente ese "as" fuese superior a Khyron pero no se pudiese comparar con ella.

Pero… ¿Y si no era así¿Y si realmente había alguien comparable a ella entre esos seres diminutos? En ese caso tendría que demostrar que ella era capaz de vencerle y ayudar a su señora a recuperar la fortaleza de Zor… Y eso serviría aún más para humillar a Khyron.

Durante un breve instante, su mente soñó con la gloria de semejante éxito: su señora quedaría como comandante indiscutible de todas las fuerzas Meltrandi, por encima incluso de esa Chlore que se había atrevido a rivalizar con la propia Mirilla antes de ser ascendida a comandante de sus propia división… y ella, el "AS Mirilla", quedaría como líder indiscutible del combate abierto, por encima de Chlore, de Khyron, y de todos los demás, salvo a Azonia, a quien Mirilla debía el puesto al que había llegado.

Pero Mirilla sabía que primero tendría que probarlo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su puesto, cerca del puente principal y lista para actuar cuando fuese necesario, aunque el interés por ese supuesto "as" iba en aumento. ¿Cómo haría para comprobar que lo que Khyron había dicho era cierto?

En ese momento, alcanzó a distinguir una mata de furioso cabello pelirrojo que venía hacia ella; al principio pensó que se trataba de Yaita, la _domillia_ de Azonia, pero eso resultaba difícil ya que por lo general, Yaita siempre se encontraba junto a su comandante. Finalmente la figura de cabellera roja se reveló como Seloy.

-_Zanto_, Mirilla.- saludó la Quadronno llevándose la mano al pecho cerrada en un puño, siguiendo el protocolo Zentraedi.

-_Zanto da_.-contestó la joven de cabellera esmeralda.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No,- contestó la Deparra -¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Es que… me gustaría hablar algo contigo, y también con Kazziana.-contestó Mirilla en tono confidencial.

-¿Eh?-

* * *

**C**uando Mirilla salió de la cámara de conversión, apenas medía 1'70m de altura, una estatura normal para una mujer humana, pero increíblemente pequeña para sus habituales 13m de altura que tenía como Meltran. Al igual que había ocurrido con los espías Bron, Rinco y Konda, Mirilla se vio obligada a cubrirse con un trozo de harapo atado con una cuerda alrededor de la cintura para sujetárselo; era algo humillante perder su habitual frac color malva por un miserable trozo de tela de procedencia indefinida, pero era mejor que nada. Y afortunadamente, Mirilla se había estado informando sobre cómo debía vestirse una vez se infiltrara en el SDF-1 para no llamar la atención entre los Micronianos por sus harapos. 

Mirilla había conseguido el beneplácito de su mentora y superior Azonia Laplamiz para poder infiltrarse en la fortaleza de Zor, oficialmente en calidad de "espía", pero como bien sabían todas las Meltrandi cercanas a Mirilla (Yaita, Seloy y Kazziana, además de la propia Azonia), la Meltran de cabellos esmeralda en realidad se dirigía a una misión de honor, que además serviría para avanzar en la misión de recuperar la fortaleza de Zor porque eliminaría a un peligroso adversario. Para alegría de Mirilla, no había tenido que insistir mucho en conseguir la autorización de su comandante para llevar a cabo su misión.

Kazziana tomó la bandeja donde se encontraba Mirilla, y la llevó en presencia de Azonia. La ahora diminuta Meltran trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre la superficie de metal para no caerse a causa de las sacudidas de las gigantescas zancadas de Kazziana. Aunque no era la primera vez que Mirilla se veía Micronizada, no le resultaba una experiencia grata, y tampoco se había acostumbrado a verse en esa situación, tan pequeña y vulnerable. Pero lo suficientemente letal como para convertirse en la ejecutora del As Microniano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la gigantesca Meltran que era Kazziana. Mirilla tembló, su voz sonaba atronadora.

-Bien… aunque extraña.- contestó Mirilla, -No estoy acostumbrada a verlo todo tan grande.-

-Claro, ninguno lo estamos.-contestó Kazziana con una sonrisa. –Yo tampoco me he Micronizado muchas veces, y no me he llegado a acostumbrar.-

-…Pero lo importante es que pueda lograr mi objetivo.-añadió Mirilla con convicción.

-Sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo.-

En ese momento, llegaron a la entrada del puente principal, donde se hallaba Azonia mirando las inmensas ventanas de comunicaciones que adornaban la sala de guerra principal en toda su longitud. Yaita, su_domillian_, se giró hacia ellas con gesto de alarma en su rostro de perfil griego, tan rápido que su corta capilla azul se arremolinó tras ella.

-_Zanto_ Mirilla, -exclamó, -_Kemma_ Laplamiz no puede responderte ahora, pero permíteme que te ayude.-

Kazziana vio cómo Yaita tomaba la bandeja de metal donde estaba Mirilla, y entró con ella en el puente; a continuación, la pelirroja alzó la vista y miró a la alta Meltran.

-_Uchima_.-pidió.

Cuando Yaita entró con Mirilla en el puente, pudo ver la razón de la forma de actuar de la consejera pelirroja; Azonia estaba literalmente dejándose los dientes en el respaldo del sillón principal del puente de mando, una escena inusitada teniendo en cuenta que Azonia era muy cerebral y no solía llevarse por las emociones… hasta ese punto. Mirilla no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su superior y mentora, y quiso saber qué ocurría; entonces se giró hacia las pantallas de comunicaciones que se alzaban frente a su comandante, que ahora parecían incluso más inmensas de lo habitual, y comprendió. Una vez más, el SDF-1 estaba siendo atacado por la 7ª División Bottoru, comandada por el ahora mocho Queadol de su comandante; ciertamente el batallón no parecía estar atacando el planeta, pero no escatimaba recursos en atacar a la fortaleza sin que nada se le interpusiera.

La razón de la ira de Azonia ahora estaba totalmente clara.

-¡Ese idiota, desobediente, loco… _hajoca_!-ladraba la regia Meltran, -¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacer una locura como esa!? …¿¡Acaso quiere destruir la fortaleza!?-

-_T'sent__Kemma_ Azonia…- musitó Mirilla, algo intimidada por su ira. –Mirilla Parino 636 informando que está lista para partir hacia el SDF-1 para cumplir su misión.-

Azonia tardó unos instantes en reaccionar al aviso de su favorita, pero acabó volviéndose hacia ella con un gesto más suave al de la ira que había mostrado hasta ese momento; ver a Mirilla ya micronizada había cambiado el ambiente de la escena.

-_Zanto_ Mirilla.- contestó en un tono algo más familiar,- Ya veo que te encuentras lista para partir.-

-Sí, estoy preparada.-contestó Mirilla sacando pecho, muy en su línea de estar siempre dispuesta a complacer a su señora y de luchar contra lo que hiciera falta.- Solo espero el momento de hacerlo.-

Azonia puso los brazos en jarra, miró de reojo las pantallas que mostraban la última locura de Khyron, y se pasó los dedos por los ojos en gesto de cansancio, acompañado por un suspiro.

-Esto es una locura…- musitó,- Bien, tal vez ahora sea el mejor momento para hacerlo.-anunció por fin, alzando la vista.-No sé qué resultado tendrá el ataque de Khyron sobre la fortaleza, pero no creo que la destruya ya que yo me encargaré de evitar que eso pase… Pero creo que cuando el ataque finalice, los Micronianos estarán demasiado confundidos como para prestar atención a una maniobra en solitario. Deberías aprovechar la confusión que ese _negronta _está causando.-

-Entiendo. En ese caso, partiré ahora mismo.-contestó Mirilla, sabedora que su señora deseaba su éxito.

-Kazziana Hesh te introducirá en la fortaleza.-contestó Azonia con una sonrisa.

-¡_Kemma_Laplamiz, _Yar utomi_!-exclamó de repente con voz imperiosa la normalmente tímida Yaita, levantando una mano para señalar las pantallas.

Azonia, alarmada por la súbita muestra de alarma de su _domillia_, se giró hacia los paneles bidimensionales que mostraban lo que ocurría, y pudo ver cómo gran parte del batallón de Khyron bombardeaba la fortaleza de Zor con fuego balístico sin clemencia alguna. Azonia se quedó muda ante el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-¡Ese tipo está loco!-exclamó furiosa, -¡_Negronta, de:guilst, T'sen-mot …hajoca_!-ladró con vocabulario abundante y florido.- Miriya… _yar u:kei_!-ordenó con gesto impaciente.

La bella meltran parpadeó al ver la reacción de su mentora, un tanto asombrada por haberla oído maldecir de esa forma, pero rápidamente se recompuso, ejecutó el saludo protocolario de llevarse la mano al pecho, y Yaita la sacó del puente, donde Kazziana tomó la bandeja donde ella se encontraba.

-Bueno, Mirilla…- comentó la gran meltran, -Nos vamos.-

-Sí…-contestó, y sus ojos verdes se giraron hacia su señora, movidos por una extraña sensación de vacío. Allí pudo escuchar como su señora seguía jurando.

-…Ojala le reviente el ataque delante de sus narices.-oyó decir a Azonia.

Ella no lo sabía, pero esa sería la última vez que Mirilla vería a Laplamiz como su mentora.


End file.
